


Just Getting Warmed Up

by Kangofu_CB



Category: Gundam Wing
Genre: Huddling For Warmth, M/M, Sex, Tropes, loads of sex, mostly just sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-09-01
Updated: 2017-09-01
Packaged: 2018-12-20 15:12:11
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,082
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11923545
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kangofu_CB/pseuds/Kangofu_CB
Summary: Duo and Trowa are hiding following a mission in a frozen wasteland.  An unexpected storm causes lower than expected temperatures, leaving them only one option...Huddle for warmth.Written for GWBlockParty's End of Summer Tropefest





	Just Getting Warmed Up

**Author's Note:**

  * For [The Manwell (Manniness)](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Manniness/gifts).



> For Manny, who never ceases encouraging me.

  
  


Duo stomped his way through the door of the decrepit cabin, shaking snow from his boots and tugging the stocking cap off of his head as he forced the door closed behind him.  Not that the door was doing much to keep the cold out, but it was the principle of the thing.  Glancing around, he noticed Trowa already pulling everything out of their survival kit, sorting and arranging it by immediate necessity.  Duo eyed the small space heater he’d set up in the most protected corner of the room dubiously.

 

Not far away from the heater, the other man had already zipped the two subarctic sleeping bags together into one large, potentially warmer arrangement, and Duo was even more dubious about that.   Putting the bags together made total sense, from a strictly survival standpoint, and Duo viciously beat his libido back into place as he contemplated the possibility of hypothermia if he insisted on their sleeping apart.

 

Shivering, he stripped the heavy duty coat and snow pants off, hanging them on a peg on the wall, toeing his boots off nearby, as he made a beeline for the marginally warmer area further inside the cabin, near the unused fireplace.  He mourned the loss of the warm layers, but it was better to be a little bit cold in two places than to freeze to death in one.

 

“I radioed out for extraction, but it’s gonna be at least two days.  This whole area is crawling with goons looking for us.  Gotta wait it out.”

 

Trowa nodded, made a small noise of affirmation, as he continued organizing supplies from their kit.  It was well-stocked, Duo knew, with enough food and water purification tablets for several days, in addition to the camping gear, but the temperatures were even colder than the weather had predicted, and they couldn’t very well light the fireplace.  The biggest concern was the battery life on the space heater.  They were lucky to have found the practically ancient and obviously unused hunting cabin when they were forced to go to ground.  It was a vast improvement over the tent they’d packed.

 

Freezing to death was such an embarrassing way to die.

 

This wasn’t their first mission together, hell, it wasn’t even their 100th, probably, and Duo and Trowa had always had an easy friendship, once the wars were over.  They had similar backgrounds after all, and Duo’d discovered Trowa’s quiet, sarcastic sense of humor when they’d been assigned to partner each other early on.  Overall he’d been well pleased with the arrangement.

 

Of course, he hadn’t counted on falling head over heels for the other man, but it was ok, he was handling it.  Mostly.  He hadn’t banked on shared sleeping arrangements, though, which could make for an awkward night if he wasn't careful.

 

“You want mystery meal number one, or mystery meal number two?” Trowa called, holding up two identical brown packages.  Though the weapons and technology had gotten more advanced, packaged field rations hadn’t changed much since the late 20th century.  Actually, Duo was convinced some of them were left over from the last major land conflict.

 

“I’ll take what’s behind door number three, and I hope it’s a brand new car.”

 

Snorting, Trowa tossed him one of the packages in his hand before shuffling over to sink down next to him on the sleeping bags, shoulders almost touching.  Duo could feel the body heat radiating off of the other man.  They’d left the heater off, for now, conserving the battery pack for the coldest part of the night, and the room was a slightly lower than comfortable ambient temperature, even in long johns, pants, and a sweater.

 

Maybe sharing the sleeping bags was a good idea, after all.

 

As they unwrapped the rations, Trowa reached out and deftly snatched the heating element out of Duo’s packet, setting it to the side with his own.

 

“Hey!  You’re gonna deny me a hot meal in this god forsaken icy wasteland?  That’s cold, man.  Literally.”

 

“You want a lukewarm meal or a pre-warmed bed?  Keep in mind that the food tastes like shit either way.”

 

Duo laughed.  “Alright, fine, you raise a valid point.”  He poked at the slightly colder than room temperature entree.  Ah well, he’d eaten worse.  Trowa had too, he suspected.

 

After their measly dinner, they played a few rounds of cards, both of them cheating outrageously, before it finally got too dark to see anything, and it was time to bow to the inevitable.  The risk of exposure from the light was too great for something as trivial as using lanterns to play cards.  Trowa peeled back the ration heaters’ protective layers, activating the chemical reaction inside.  After a few seconds to make sure they were working, he tucked both of them inside the sleeping bags, zipping it up carefully.  

 

Duo caught himself staring at Trowa as they shucked their outer layers, and, jerking his eyes away, was grateful that it was too dark to get a look at the embarrassed flush on his cheeks.  And too cold for anything more physical than that.

 

Sliding into the sleeping bags, Duo groaned in pleasure at the unexpected warmth.  He was more than a little surprised that the heating elements had produced enough heat to make the sleeping bags feel like a spa treatment, but he supposed they were engineered to trap heat, and he wasn’t gonna complain.  “Oh my god, you’re a friggin’ genius.”

 

“It’s about time you recognized my potential.”

 

“Oh, shut up.”

 

“Make me.”

 

“Tempting, but I'd hate to mess up your hairdo.”

 

There was some shuffling associated with a minor scuffle as Trowa elbowed him in the ribs and Duo kicked him in retaliation, along with some good-natured shoving, and then they were both laughing and it was surprisingly relaxed and a lot less awkward than Duo had feared as they drifted off to sleep, pressed together shoulder to shoulder. 

 

Until Duo woke up in the early dawn, toasty except for the tip of his nose and his ears, snuggled up against Trowa’s back. 

 

With a raging hard on. 

 

He rolled away, swiftly, and scrambled out of the sleeping bag into the frigid air, reaching for yesterday’s pants and sweater, shivering.  They never had gotten around to turning the small heater on, tucked up as they were in the bags, and Duo was sorely regretting it now.  Trowa stirred, muzzy, as he looked around at the slight commotion. “Duo?  What are you doing, it’s barely daylight.”  He sat up and shivered.  “And freezing!”  He snuggled back down, facing Duo now, and pulled the top of the sleeping bag back up to his neck, hair in disarray and eyes assessing.

 

Duo wasn’t stupid, and neither was Trowa, and if he didn’t come up with something plausible pretty immediately, this was going to get real awkward real fast. “I, uh, I was… hungry?”  Duo winced. Oh yeah, that was believable. Jesus.  He pulled the sweater over his head to hide his discomfort.

 

Trowa waited for Duo to wrestle the collar down over his face before he spoke, the look on his face skeptical.  “So you woke up at dawn, voluntarily, which you never do, and climbed out of a warm bed to what? Eat a ration bar?”

 

“Um, well, when you put it that way…”

 

Green eyes stared at him, consideringly, for a few more seconds before Trowa rolled his eyes.  “Duo.”

 

“...yeah?”

 

“You’re being stupid.  Come back to bed.”

 

And damned if Duo’s heart didn’t give a little extra thump at those words, and probably his dick would have too, if his balls weren’t currently trying to bury themselves back in his body.  

 

“...ok.”

 

“And take those frozen clothes back off, I don’t want to snuggle with icy zippers.”

 

Duo snorted, but he did as instructed, yanking the neck of the sweater back over his head, cursing as it tangled in his hair, and dropping his pants just outside the sleeping bags as he dived back in, huddling into the residual warm spot with his back to Trowa.

 

A few seconds later the taller man sighed.  “You’re practically vibrating through the floorboards.  Idiot.”

 

“Aww cmon be nice, I’m suffering enough.” Duo muttered through chattering teeth.  Trowa didn’t even know the half of it, honestly.  It was either death by hypothermia or the other man killing him for getting to frisky in his sleep.

 

Trowa apparently knew how to increase his discomfort though, as he shifted, scooting to pull Duo against him, chest to back, into the warmer half of the bedding.  Duo squeaked in surprise, but the chills wracking his body started to subside almost immediately.

 

“Sorry,” Trowa murmured against his hair.  “I know this probably isn’t what-”

 

“No!  No, it’s fine.” He reached to pat the hand wrapped around his chest.  “It’s fine.”

 

Trowa sighed into his hair, but kept silent, sharing his body heat.  Eventually, Duo drifted off again, warm and comfortable.

 

He woke up a couple of hours later, though it was hard to be sure, all things considered, to Trowa stomping his way back into the cabin, shaking snow out of his hair.   Glancing over at the sleeping bag and finding Duo awake, his face was, at first, vaguely guilty, but the look was so quick, erased almost immediately by the sort of mysterious smirk Trowa typically adopted, that Duo wasn’t totally sure he hadn’t imagined it.  He brandished a small electronic device at Duo triumphantly.

 

Duo sat up, stretching, to find the ambient temperature somewhere above ‘ice box’ and glanced around in surprise.  

 

“I turned the heater on when I got up.”  Trowa answered his unspoken question, and that strange, furtive look was back, and then vanished, just as quickly.

 

Duo was starting to think he was hallucinating.  That was a sign of hypothermia, wasn’t it?  He cleared his throat.  “Thanks, man.  What’s that?”  He jerked his chin at the thing Trowa had brought in.  As he climbed out of the creased mess of their bed (and he was hard pressed not to blush at the thought) he flicked the heater back off, noting the battery level still showed over 75%, and reached for his pants.  He glanced up as he tugged them over his hips, to find Trowa watching him.

 

The other man blinked as he noticed Duo’s attention, and held out the device.  “RFD from the transport.”

 

“You walked all the way back to the crash site and dug this out?” Duo was flabbergasted, and not a little alarmed.  “What is it like, fucking, negative a bazillion degrees out there? You didn’t need to do that.”

 

Trowa just shrugged.  “Thought it would help us keep a lookout.”

 

Well, that was true, as far as it went.  The thing would detect any radio frequencies that came close enough to be a potential threat of discovery.  But still.  Trowa hadn’t needed to risk frostbite for the thing. Of course, he’d vacationed in Antarctica with Heero for that idiot Merquise’s idea of an honorable duel, and he pulled a lot of deep cover Russian ops, so maybe he was just more used to the icy conditions.  Duo’s own undercover solo work tended more towards Central and South America.

 

“Fuckin’ A, man, come over here and warm up.”  Duo dragged Trowa, now divested of the heavy duty weather gear, over to the sleeping bag, unzipping it to wrap around his shoulders, and turned the heater back on.  Muttering to himself he dug more of the field rations out, using the heat pack to warm water and pour a packet of instant coffee into it.  “Here.  Drink this.”  He shoved the cup into Trowa’s hands, who was looking a bit lost and bemused at Duo’s nagging.  On further reflection, he shoved the rest of the ration pack at him too.  “Might as well eat the thing, I’m sure you need the calories after all that.”

 

Trowa snorted in amusement, watching him over the edges of the metal cup that came in the ration pack as he sipped the probably-terrible coffee.  “I have been feeding myself for, roughly, the last 27 years, Duo.  I ate one before I left.”  He nodded at the leftover heat pack sitting near the sleeping bags, where he was clearly saving it for a repeat performance of last night’s miracle. 

 

Duo blushed.  “I dunno, you’re a skinny bastard, Barton, I wasn’t sure.”

 

The smug smirk was back, and Duo felt his equilibrium return with it.  “You’re one to talk, Maxwell, I think your braid makes up half your body weight.  Maybe you need the calories more than me.”

 

Duo opened his mouth to respond, but his stomach did it for him, growling loudly.

 

The smug factor of Trowa’s smile increased in power tenfold.  

 

Grumbling, Duo took the ration pack back, hurriedly finishing what the label claimed was beef stew and offering Trowa half the pound cake.  It was a bit of a peace offering, because pound cake was one of the few truly edible things packed into the things, it was a rare accompaniment, and in the field it could be used to trade for increasingly outrageous favors, depending on how long you were stuck out there.

 

Afterwards, when Trowa was a bit more warmed up and the heater was again off, they bundled up in their inside clothes and played some more cards to pass the time.  The RFD was blessedly silent, but Duo could hear the wind picking up outside.  When he looked questioningly at Trowa, the other man shrugged.  There’d been no mention of storms in the weather report that they’d gotten before the mission, but things changed in a hurry in these kinds of extreme conditions.  Both of them stood up, using spare bits of packing, winter gear, and unworn clothing to seal up as many of the cracks and gaps as they could in the cabin, in preparation for the worst.

 

By the time the cabin was getting dark and the wind was howling with the swirl of a winter storm, they were as prepared as they could be.  The temperature in the cabin was dropping dramatically despite their efforts, and it wasn’t long before they were huddling in the sleeping bag, side by side in their thermals, breath fogging in the cold air.

 

Just as Duo was beginning to consider turning the heater on again, despite the fact that it was hours until morning, and possible rescue still hours after that, the RFD beeped.

 

“Aw, fuck.” Duo muttered.  “Who the hell is out in this shit lookin’ for us?”  He reached out and dragged the little device closer, nudging the volume down.  It would be just their luck for the beeping to alert their potential captors.

 

“Could be interference from the storm.”  A second series of beeps, this time in a different tone, indicated differently.  “Or not,” Trowa allowed, ruefully.

 

Duo hunkered down into the bag, scooting closer to Trowa for warmth.  The combination of raging storm, intermittent beeping, and freezing temperatures went on for what felt like hours, and Duo drifted off after a time, lulled to sleep by the monotony.

 

He was woken, disoriented and thick-headed, by Trowa shaking him awake.  “Wuzzit?  Wha’s wrong?”  Trowa looked vaguely alarmed, which caused Duo enough alarm to give his system a bit of an adrenaline jolt, and it got his brain into gear, reminding him of the events of the last thirty-six or so hours.  “Have we been found?”  Duo rolled, preparing to get up, noticed the tingling in his toes, registered the dangerously low temperature in the room.

 

Trowa shook his head.  “No.  You’re just too cold.  I was… I’ve been trying to wake you up.”

 

Ah.  That explained it.  

 

Duo noticed Trowa was shivering, too.  “You’re cold too,” he said, dumbly.

 

Trowa reached for the heater just as the RFD emitted a stream of beeps and trills, and Duo realized the steady sound of wind and swirling snow had finally stopped.  Trowa looked mutinous and frustrated as Duo grabbed weakly at his wrist, preventing him from turning on the small space heater.

 

“I’d rath’r freeze t’death with you than get pick’d up by them assholes.”  He realized his speech was slowed but he couldn’t force his mouth to cooperate.  

 

“Maybe I don’t want to die with you, Maxwell,” Trowa snarked, rubbing briskly at Duo’s arms. 

 

“S’too bad,” Duo slurred, closing his eyes, “s’kinda my dream.  Well, m’ybe not the dyin’ part.”

 

“Dammit, Duo.  Wake up!  You can’t sleep.”  

 

Trowa fumbled around the edges of the sleeping bag, and a moment later, something warm was pressed in between them, increasing the temperature inside the bedding minutely. Duo remembered, muzzily, the leftover heating element from Trowa’s ration pack. 

 

“Y’r a smart man, Trowa Barton,” Duo sighed, patting clumsily at the other man, “tha’s wha’ I love ‘bout you.”

 

There was a moment of absolute stillness after Duo’s mumbled words, and he had the brief notion that he wasn’t supposed to have said that, for some reason, and then Trowa was in motion.  The heating element was pushed down to the bottom of the bag, where it went to work immediately warming Duo’s toes.  At the same time, Trowa rolled the two of them so that Duo was underneath him, and Duo blinked up at him in surprise.  

 

“Hi.”  He grinned, and for some reason it made Trowa frown in consternation.

 

“We have to get you warmed up.”

 

Duo nodded in agreement, and then shrugged.  He didn’t know what Trowa wanted him to do about it.  The RFD trilled again.  “Can’t turn the heater on.”  Already, though, the heating element at his feet and Trowa’s body pressed against his was doing a lot to increase his body temperature.

 

There was a moment where Trowa looked briefly uncertain, and then strangely determined, and Duo catalogued the expressions away like all the other little eccentricities that appealed to him.  Then he wasn’t cataloging anything at all because the other man had leaned down and pressed their mouths together, propping his weight on one elbow, the other hand trailing along his side, sliding down to his hip.

 

Duo didn’t react at all for one second, two, and then he was kissing Trowa back hungrily, his hands reaching to wrap around the other man’s shoulders, and he moaned.  

 

Relatively certain he was having one last hallucination before he died, Duo was determined to enjoy every second of it.  He slid his hand under Trowa’s thermal shirt, groping at the scarred skin of his back.

 

Hissing, Trowa broke off the kiss.  “Jesus, Duo, your hands are freezing.”

 

“That’s th’ problem, innit?”

 

Apparently conceding the point, Trowa leaned back in, kissing resumed, before he moved on, trailing his lips across Duo’s jaw and onward to his throat.  The hand at his hip snuck its way under his shirt, long fingers coming up to flick at his nipple.  Duo moaned again.

 

Both their shirts were shoved up under their armpits and they were grinding against each other roughly, Trowa’s thigh between his legs, his erection against Duo’s hip, before Duo’s brain finally caught on to the fact that this wasn’t, in fact, a fevered dream.  He broke off their kiss, panting, staring up at Trowa in surprise.  The other man was flushed, eyelids heavy, lust written all over his face, and Duo almost,  _ almost _ changed his mind about asking what in the hell they were doing.

 

But he hesitated a second too long.  “What?”  Trowa panted, hand still roving across Duo’s exposed chest.

 

“We…. are we really doin’ this?”  Duo asked.  It was like a bad spy novel, or a ridiculous movie plot, and yet, here they were.

 

“Unless you have a better idea.”  Trowa lifted up, minutely, giving Duo space.

 

If he were being perfectly honest with himself, and he lied to himself even less than he lied to other people, Duo couldn’t think of a  _ worse _ idea.  Yeah, it would keep him alive, probably, but he’d have to live with it forever afterwards.  There was the possibility it would ruin their partnership, their friendship - though Duo thought he could probably manage to deal with it, if it came to that.

 

On the other hand, he’d probably have to kill himself if he turned the opportunity down, considering he'd spent years fantasizing about it.

 

Besides, he might still die, after all.  Might as well go out with a bang.

 

Literally.

 

“Nope.  Best idea you’ve ever had.”  And he yanked Trowa back down, arching up into him as their lips met, and the groan his partner made was committed to his memory banks as the most erotic sound he’d ever heard.

 

Trowa’s hands continued on their quest across his chest and abs, dragging calloused palms across his still-cool skin and he pressed up into the touch, silently asking for more.  Pulling him up, the other man coaxed his arms up, dragging the thermal shirt over his head, and Duo had the brief thought that perhaps taking all their clothes off wasn’t the most optimal way to warm up, but he certainly wasn’t going to argue, and then Trowa’s mouth was on his chest and he lost the ability to think rationally again.

 

The warm, hot cavern of Trowa’s mouth was a delicious contrast to the coolness of his skin and the temperature of the room and it made everything seem that much more erotic, despite the location and circumstances.  Duo tugged blindly at Trowa’s shirt and the other man chuckled, sitting back on his knees to pull it off, Duo’s eyes following the exposed skin and muscle play.

 

“What are you laughing at?” Duo demanded, breathless.  “Isn’t skin to skin supposed to be better for this anyway?”

 

It was hard to make out details in the grey, near darkness of the room, a fact which Duo was terribly disappointed about, but he could practically feel the smugness radiating off of the other man, the edge of a smile on his lips giving him away.  Normally, Duo would be annoyed, but at the moment he was just obscenely turned on, reaching out to touch the exposed skin.  Trowa’s nipples pebbled, either from the contact or the cool air, and Duo sat up to run his tongue over the left one, fingers brushing the opposite side.  

 

Trowa’s head tilted back as he groaned, and he sat down fully, the sudden contact causing Duo to thrust up against the firm pressure in his lap.  He wrapped his arms around Trowa’s back, leaning his forehead against a broad shoulder, and thrust again.  “Fuck.”

 

“We’re getting there,” Trowa muttered, and Duo snorted a laugh.  When he’d imagined, fantasized, about sex with Trowa, he’d always known it would be hot, but he’d not realized that it would be  _ fun _ as well.  

 

Trailing his mouth across a sharp collarbone, he dragged his teeth up and bit down, lightly, where Trowa’s neck met shoulder, causing the other man to gasp.  “Smart ass.”  Sliding his hands down Trowa’s back and beneath the waistband of his clothes he gave said appendage a firm squeeze.

 

“You’ve never complained before,” came the breathless reply.

 

“I’m not complainin’ now,” Duo murmured, pulling Trowa forward to rock against him, both of them moaning.  They did it again, and again, before Trowa pulled back, breathing heavily, and pushed Duo back down into the mess that was their sleeping bags.  

 

“You’re supposed to be getting warmer, not sitting up half-naked, exposed to the elements.”

 

Duo waggled his eyebrows.  “We could be totally naked, instead of half.”  Trowa was right though, and the taller man followed him down, pulling the top of the bag back over both of them, trapping them, and their body heat, inside.

 

Speaking of exposed, Trowa was tugging at the waist of his pants, and he was more than happy to accommodate, helpfully lifting his hips as the other man tugged thermals and underwear down past his knees, Duo kicking them off to be lost in the bottom of the makeshift bed.  There was a brief moment of hesitation, and then Trowa divested himself of his pants as well, moving quickly to minimize the shifting of the sleeping bags that kept allowing untimely blasts of cold air to interrupt them.  Task accomplished, he leaned back down on his hands and they were finally, blessedly pressed together, naked, skin to skin.  Duo could feel his pulse skyrocket and the half hearted erection he’d been sporting spring to full fruition, now that all his dreams were coming true and he was surrounded by warmth that was comprised almost entirely of Trowa.

 

Duo had the fleeting thought that this was going to be very painful later, when he had to give it up and go back to the way things were before, and he dismissed it out of hand.

 

He was a champ at living in the moment, giving no thought to the future, and he fully intended to do so now.

 

Wrapping his arms around Trowa, he tilted his face up, pressed their mouths together, tongue delving in to explore at leisure as his hands stroked across the other man’s strong back.  Trowa rocked against him, their trapped lengths brushing against one another between their stomachs, and the friction was amazing.

 

“Oh my  _ god _ ,” Duo gasped, arching up into the contact, bending his knee for better leverage as he rocked back in response.

 

“...fuck,” Trowa agreed, humming, as he dropped his weight onto his elbows, and the two of them got  _ serious _ , rocking together with purpose, precum quickly making it a slick glide. Duo worked a hand in between their bodies, Trowa lifting to accommodate him, wrapping it around both their erections, smearing the leaking moisture from the tips over both of them and stroking in conjunction with their thrusts and he hadn’t thought it could get better, but he was extremely pleased to find he’d been wrong. 

 

He was overwhelmed with it, the sensuality and lust, and the  _ rightness _ , Trowa’s hardness in his hand, swollen and hot, his muscles bunching as both of them strained towards release. He could just barely make out his clenched jaw, eyes squeezed shut as he rocked into Duo’s grip, thrust their bodies together. 

 

It was definitely warm in the sleeping bag now, Duo even starting to sweat, and he wrapped his free arm around Trowa’s shoulder, pulling them flush against one another, holding the other man close as orgasm barreled down on him, and he was talking, gasping-

 

“Fuck, fuck, wish I could see you, want my mouth on your cock-”

 

And Trowa groaned, loudly, hips stuttering and warm sticky fluid rushing over Duo’s hand and their stomachs as he came with a  _ “Jesus, Duo!”  _

 

He slanted his mouth over Duo’s, hungrily, reaching down to replace Duo’s hand with his own as his softened cock slipped out of reach, and then it was all Trowa’s rough, calloused grip on his erection, handling him like he could read his mind, thumb flicking on the sensitive underside, firm grip sliding up the shaft.  Trowa released his mouth, turning his head to bite down on his earlobe, sending a zing straight to his dick, which got impossibly harder as he swelled, so fucking close, obscenities pouring out of his mouth. 

 

“Fuck fuck  _ fuck _ I'm so close babe, so close-” and he was clenching at Trowa, unmindful of the mess on his hand, grabbing at his back and his hips as he thrust up into the expert grip and Trowa growled in his ear-

 

And then he came, explosively, breath stuttering, heart pounding in his ears as his thighs clenched and his back arched and it was the most amazing orgasm  _ of his life _ and it was barely even sex, he hadn't even been fucked,  _ Jesus _ , and then it was all pretty lights and shooting stars for long seconds. 

 

He flopped back down, out of breath, wheezing, Trowa limp on top of him, and a sticky mess everywhere. 

 

“Holy shit,” he muttered, minutes later, when Trowa levered himself up and off of him to flop, bonelessly, at his side.

 

“Hmmm,” the other man agreed, sounding sated and relaxed.  It sent a zing down his spine that Duo wasn’t quite ready to act on.  But it had potential.  Boy did it have potential.

 

“So…” he paused, considering.  Trowa lifted his head and arched an eyebrow at him.  “What are we going to clean this up with?”  He gestured loosely down at his chest and stomach, not that it was all on him, Trowa had gotten his fair share too.

 

Green eyes crinkled in amusement, and Trowa shifted, moved to lean over him, gaze glittering hotly, and licked a long, hot stripe across his chest and abdomen.  Duo watched him with wide eyes as his brain short circuited.

 

“Holy shit.”  The zing in his pelvis got more pronounced, and his cock gave a half-hearted twitch.

 

Trowa laughed, but reached over and snagged his discarded shirt, using it to clean the both of them off briskly, before tossing it towards the backpack he’d been using for the trip.  Laying back down, he elbowed Duo companionably.  “Close your mouth, or you’re going to catch flies.”

 

Duo’s jaw shut with a snap, but he was overwhelmed with the intensity of his relief at the familiar banter and relaxed silence.  He hadn’t even known he was tense until his muscles relaxed, the apparently anticipated awkwardness unmaterialized.  He elbowed Trowa back.

 

“Oh, shut up,” he grumbled, hint of a smile on his face.

 

“Make me.”  Trowa rumbled, the hint of a challenge in his voice.

 

There it was, another electric sensation down his spine, and Duo turned his head to find Trowa looking at him, his face a strange combination of emotions Duo couldn’t readily identify.  Hope, among other things.  Some lust.  A lot of uncertainty.

 

It suddenly occurred to him that, maybe, he hadn’t been the only one harboring some secret dreams.

 

He rolled over, pinning Trowa under him, pressing his head down into the bedding as their mouths met, Duo first nibbling, then sucking a full lower lip into his mouth before diving in with his tongue, the taste faintly salty and bitter, reminding him of what Trowa had just done.  He groaned.

 

By the time he lifted his head they were both breathing heavily, and Duo could feel Trowa’s renewed erection pressing against his thigh.  

 

“How was that?” he asked, smirking.

 

“It’s a start,” Trowa growled, yanking him back down.

 

A damn good start, in Duo’s opinion.

  
  
  
  


**Author's Note:**

> This shameless smut was beta read by GoodIdeaAtTheTime and I will forever love and appreciate her.
> 
> MRE - meals ready to eat, are a tried and true military tradition of terribleness, with the caloric content to keep a person alive and constipated for days. Some of them taste better than you'd think, but that's not saying much. And sought-after inclusions, such as pound cake and tinned peaches, really are traded around in certain situations. The current heaters in an MRE cannot be tossed in a sleeping bag, because they have to be put in water, but a new, dry, heater is being patented and we're pretending that's what the boys have. 
> 
> Hallucinations are, in fact, a sign of hypothermia, albeit a very late one. In fact, all the sign of hypothermia in this fic are medically accurate. So congratulations, you were both entertained and educated. Now you won't freeze to death.
> 
> For the record, huddling for warmth is a very good way of raising someone's body temperature. It's not meant to be done naked, however, and sweating from exertion is a good way to lower someone's body temperature. Therefore, for science, you probably should not sex for warmth.
> 
> But this is fiction and smut is always a good choice.


End file.
